


Please Knock Before Entering

by rmstitanic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, But not as bad as Steve and Bucky, Clint is a horny bastard, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, How do people tag?, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possible future foursome?, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Crack, Steve and Bucky are very hot, Top Steve, and Darcy is too nosey for her own good, compromising positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmstitanic/pseuds/rmstitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has never been known for her patience, but this time she definitely got a far sight more than what she bargained for. But really, who minds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> My first time on this fandom and I really have no idea what I'm doing but hopefully y'all will enjoy this

In hindsight, it would have been polite to knock. But dammit Darcy had a question for Steve and Bucky and she had no patience what so ever. She had already looked in the gym, the common area, and the roof when she entered the apartment.

 

She made a quick sweep of the living room, kitchen, dining room, studio, two guest bedrooms, and library ("Seriously Stark? This place is the size of our old apartment _building_!") before barging into the master bedroom.

 

Hindsight is always 20/20.

 

"Hey guys, Clint and I are going for Chinese and want to know…" Darcy trailed off as she opened the bedroom door because damn.

 

Holy damn.

 

Holy hot flaming damn.

 

Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, aka The American Wet Dream was currently kneeling on the bed with Bucky Barnes (The Winter Wonderman, Darcy wasn't sure if she liked that one yet) laying on his back in front of him, his ankles on Steve's shoulders. Both rocking vigorously and both very, very naked.

 

Giving Darcy a magnificent view of the most beautifully chiseled ass cheeks the world had ever seen.

 

She had to give a big hand to Stark's soundproofing because if the look on Bucky's face was anything to go by, there was no way Darcy wouldn't have heard something when she walked into the apartment.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

At her exclamation, Steve's head whipped around so fast just looking at it nearly gave her whiplash. His face morphed into a horrified expression.

 

"Oh my god!" Darcy practically screamed again. "I know we're all taken here but oh my god! Oh captain my captain!"

 

"I know right?"

 

From his position on his back Bucky managed a smug smirk at her while Steve grabbed a pillow and attempted to cover... something, with limited success.

 

"Darcy!"

 

"I guess Nat wins the top or bottom pool then."

 

Steve's face actually managed to pale and get significantly redder at the same time while Bucky's eyebrows disappear into his bangs.

 

"I am so, so, so…not really all that sorry. I mean come on! Walk around like that a little more often Steve!"

 

"Oh he does. The only time clothes are worn in this apartment are when we have company or when I dress up like a…"

 

“Bucky!”

 

“What? Can you honestly tell me that whenever I put on the doctor’s coat you don’t grab it and…”

 

"James Buchanan Barnes if you finish that sentence and you’ll never ride me again!" Steve squawked before realizing what he'd just said. "What do you want?"

 

It took entirely too long for Darcy to register that that one was directed at her. Her first thought was if she could get Jarvis to snap a photo or two for her. Her second thought was she really needed to stop hanging out with Tony. Her third thought was she should probably say something soon before things got weird, well weirder.

 

"Chinese, Clint, stomach, come?" She stammered.

 

"Twice already, thank you. Steve's still very hard at work at the moment."

 

"Still?!" Darcy's eyes bugged. And of course Clint chose that moment to come bounding into the room.

 

"Is everything alright Darce? Jarvis alerted me you were showing signs of dis..." He trailed off as he caught sight of the scene before him. "That's hot."

 

Darcy looked from her boyfriend to Steve to Bucky and back again before giving an extremely melodramatic fall to the floor.

 

"The hotness, too much hotness!"

 

"Get out of here!" Steve shouted, swatting wildly at them.

 

"Is this a private party?" Clint chuckled and Darcy made a loud moaning noise.

 

"Really Barton?" Steve groaned while Bucky looked interested.

 

"I'm just saying, more people more fun. Darce and I are great in groups. Just ask Sam and Maria."

 

"I beg of you, stop with the hotness! It's too much!"

 

Clint smirked and hauled Darcy her feet. "Little Wok? One hour?"

 

"Mmm, make it an hour and a half." Bucky wiggled, producing an unconscious whine from Steve. "You know what? Two. Two hours."

 

"Done!" Clint nodded and scooped up his girlfriend bridal style before practically racing to his apartment. He wasn't lying at how hot that was and he was fully prepared to show Darcy just how excited it made him.

 

[]

 

At the sound of the door closing, Steve collapsed on top of Bucky with a moan.

 

"You think Clint was serious about the group thing?" Bucky joked. Steve looked murderously mortified. “Cause I don’t know how much you remember about that little town outside of Paris, or about how handsy the guys got after a few bottles of French bubbly, but I vividly remember Dum Dum’s tongue and your…”

 

Steve clapped a hand over his mouth and glared down at him.

 

"I hate you so much right now."

 

"Oh yeah?" Bucky licked Steve’s hand, causing him to jerk it away, and smirked as he clenched around Steve's impressive length. "How much?"

 

"So much." Steve growled, sinking his teeth into Bucky's neck, producing a moan from the smaller man.

 

“Admit it, you’re turned on to have someone watching weren’t you?” Bucky panted, his eyes gleaming. Steve didn’t say anything, instead choosing to use his considerable strength to force Bucky’s legs into a side split, producing an unfettered cry from Bucky.

 

“You tell me?” Steve whispered, thoroughly enjoying watching him come undone. “We have two hours, you want me to show you?”

 

“Please.” Bucky mewed, the fire in his belly rapidly intensifying. “Please, show me.”

 

Steve’s lips curved into an absolutely filthy smile.

 

[]

 

Later, at the restaurant, when Bucky kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat, all parties knew why.

 

( _“How are you even still walking?”_

 

_“Shut it Barton.”_

 

_“The hotness!_ )


End file.
